


У края тропы

by altennie



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien, Черная Книга Арды
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 14:57:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12390420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altennie/pseuds/altennie
Summary: Войны не было; Лаан Гэлломэ не погиб в огне; все стало так, как хочет Мелькор... почти.





	У края тропы

... — Послушай, Гортхауэр, — золотоглазый Странник Гэллаир говорил, чуть растягивая слова, — я видел многие земли и много племен... Ты говоришь — энгор, война; но ни от кого больше я не слышал этого слова. Ты говоришь — жестокость; но нигде я не видел жестокости. Нет, я верю тебе; но думаю, если объяснить им, они поймут. Поверь, я говорил со многими.  
— Ты говорил с ах’къалли. Они — не ах’къалли и не файар.  
Странник с улыбкой пожал плечами:  
— Но Учитель — тоже из народа Изначальных, а ты — фаэрни... Разве вы не похожи на нас? Разве не понимаете нас? Разве вам нужна война?  
— Но мы хотели стать такими же, как и вы!  
— А прочие Изначальные? Разве они приняли облик, сходный с обликом арта-ири, не для того, чтобы лучше понять их? Ведь Тано говорил так; ты не веришь ему? — Странник снова улыбнулся. Сжал руку фаэрни, сказал мягко и успокаивающе:  
— Ничего не случится. Они поймут, Гортхауэр...

(Н. Васильева, «Черная Книга Арды»)

— Вот совет, что вложил в мое сердце Илуватар: мы должны снова овладеть Ардой, чего бы это ни стоило...  
(Дж. Р.Р. Толкин, Сильмариллион)

* * *

Они ждали ночь, день и еще одну ночь, и еще один день. Резные деревянные стены были покинуты, и очаги остыли. Ушли те, кого отослал Учитель, и с оружием в руках ждали те, кто уйти не захотел.

Ничего не произошло.

Вечером второго дня они вернулись в свои дома и развели огни в очагах, и стали жить, как жили прежде.

Время текло сквозь них — серебряно-зеленое, как ветер, как запах полыни. Рождались дети, принимали Имя, становились взрослыми, уходили в дальние края или оставались дома. Пели песни и ткали покрывала о всех цветах неба и земли. Танцевали и плели венки, покрывали резьбой новые дома, приветствовали Учителя на праздниках. Вернулись из странствий выросшие посланцы Тано — каждый со своим знаком, каждый с вестью о своем народе. 

Время текло поверх них, как вода ручья поверх камней и водорослей на дне — почти незаметно, почти не изменяя их. 

Почти.

Потом наступал час — и странник уходил в странствие, чтобы вернуться; а чаще — чтобы не вернуться никогда, вечно блуждая среди иного света, иных звезд, иных земель. Ибо есть Путь и есть Звезда, их зов вечен.

Гэллаир возвращался, всегда возвращался. «В мире так много народов», — говорил он. «Я хочу увидеть все», — говорил он, уходил и возвращался годы спустя. Гэлеон принимал его в своем доме — Странник давно оставил попытки устроить свое жилье. «Дорога — вот мой дом, и уйдя странствовать, я не бездомен», — говорил он Гэлеону. И все же всегда возвращался. Почему?

«Есть, знаешь ли, один народ, с которым я могу встречаться снова и снова — и никогда не заставать его тем же самым», — отвечал Гэллаир, и снова уходил, погостив немного. После каждого странствия на все стороны света он всегда гостил у Гэлеона и отправлялся потом на Запад. На Запад — обязательно. Хотя и ненадолго. 

На тот Запад, откуда однажды никто не пришел в Лаан Гэлломэ.

Гэлеон провожал Странника, всегда один, и всегда — молча. Гэллаир прощался с ним молча, кивком и долгим взглядом, а потом уходил в предрассветную темноту — всегда один.

Однажды это переменилось. 

«Что изменилось?» — спросил Гэлеон накануне вечером, у очага, за неспешной мелкой работой, которой всегда полно в хозяйстве. «Что изменилось, Странник, что ты стал меньше времени проводить в дороге и больше — в моем доме? Может, пора поставить твой собственный? Осядешь на одном месте, пустишь корни, будешь учить детей, рассказывать о дальних странах и бесконечных морях».

«Нет, — ответил ему Гэллаир. — Мой Путь ведет меня и требует своего, а дороги становятся все короче, и мир все меньше. Однажды ты сам увидишь это, пусть даже Путь у тебя иной, и твое дело — мастерство, и дом, и возлюбленная. Однажды у тебя останется всего одна дорога, так же, как скоро всего одна останется и у меня. Но пока... пока есть, кроме нее, еще тропинка. Думаю, я должен показать тебе ее, пока могу».

В ту ночь, после разговора, Гэлеон проснулся — оттого, что Иэрнэ не спала. 

В их доме было окно, обращенное на запад — Иэрнэ открыла его и слушала ночь и ветер.

Что там, спросил он ее без слов.

Ничего. Только ночь, только ветер. Может быть, немного дождь. Я закрою окно, подожди, без слов ответила она. 

Потом вернулась к нему в постель, он обнял ее, но уснуть больше не смог. Не уснула и она, и так до утра они слушали — дыхание друг друга, уходящую ночь, так и не начавшийся дождь за окном...

До рассвета они вышли вдвоем — Гэлеон и Гэллаир — по мокрой траве, холоду и туману. «Далеко ли идти», — спросил мастер, и получил ответ — от твоего дома близко, а от любого другого места далеко. 

Шли они недолго, и Гэлеона удивило это — конечно, мир прекрасен и полон чудес, но как он мог не знать, что в нескольких часах пешего хода от его дома можно найти... такое. Что это? В языке эллери для этого не было названия.

— После каждого своего странствия прихожу я сюда, — тихо сказал Гэллаир. — Вот тропа, о которой я говорил тебе.

— Она заканчивается здесь? Но тут кругом густая трава и нет никаких троп, — удивился Гэлеон.

— Нет, друг мой, ответил Странник. — Здесь она начинается.

Они вошли в круг стоячих камней — серых и белых, огромных, неправильной формы — тот камень зарос мхом, а этот укрыли вьюнки, как покрывало... «Смотри, — сказал Гэллаир. — Смотри. Когда я уйду навсегда, некому будет показать тебе их лица — поэтому смотри сейчас». 

Гэлеон обводил камни взглядом — да, вот этот похож на сидящую женщину, а тот — на деву, остановившуюся в раздумии. А вот этот — если прищуриться, можно разглядеть очертания мужской фигуры: словно воин устало сидит, сгорбившись, уронив на колени могучие руки, лишенный оружия и сил... А вот эти двое рядом — что-то такое в их позах, будто тянутся они друг к другу, но камень тяжел, несдвигаем камень, плющом опутан, не могут они дотянуться, даже пошевелиться не могут. 

Гэлеон обходил камни — теперь казались они ему грубыми изваяниями, лишенными определенных черт, но все же можно распознать — это мастер-ваятель, рука привычна к резцу, а сейчас пуста; а вот женщина хотела поработать с нитью, но вместо нитей в ее руке — повилика и вьюн. Вот охотник — нет лука, нет и копья, есть напряженное ожидание — добычи, опасности ли? 

— Что за мастер их делал, ты знаешь, Странник? 

— Не знаю, Гэлеон, но догадываюсь. Догадаешься и ты. Потом. Главное, постарайся запомнить их лица. Я знал их когда-то, мне было легче — но и сейчас они различимы.

— Что ты говоришь? Тут и тела только угадываются, а ты говоришь о лицах.

— Не спеши, мастер Гэлеон. Кто же разберется, если не ты? Смотри. Смотри своими глазами.

Но в этот раз Гэлеон не смог различить ни одного лица.

Через год он пришел сюда снова — один. Странник ушел и не вернулся к середине лета, не вернулся и к осени, прошла зима и настала новая весна, и Учитель рассказал, что Гэллаир не вернется, потому что путь среди звезд бесконечен и прекрасен, и уводит далеко-далеко, без возврата. 

Вот как это бывает, думал Гэлеон ночью летнего новолуния, глядя в окно, обращенное на запад. Дороги становятся все короче, а мир все меньше, и наконец приходится уходить... но я пока не хочу. Разве что вместе с Иэрнэ — но хочет ли уходить она? Нам хорошо на этой земле, и скоро лягут на траву звездные туманы, и трава поет, и огонь в кузнице зовет меня...

Утром, до света, он вышел из дома и отправился в недальнее путешествие — посмотреть на стоячие камни еще раз.

У подножия камней ручей собрался малой заводью — странно тихий, медленный, похожий на сонную воду из сказки, выпьешь и останешься тут навсегда, станешь одним из валунов под ногами у великих камней. Воин, охотник, ткачиха, мечтатель, танцовщица и другие — теперь Гэлеон различал их лучше. Замерший жест, остановленное движение — не хоровод, но круг ожидания — и чаша с рассветным небом у ног.

Он все еще не видел их лица. 

Уходя, обернулся — словно паутинку снесло ветром, словно кто-то смотрел вслед... Нет, показалось.

Через год Королевой Ирисов, как всегда, выбрали Элхэ-провидицу, и снова принесла она венок Учителю — серебряное плетение трав. Как и в прошлый раз, и позапрошлый, и во все годы мира. Иэрнэ танцевала в честь праздника так, как будто это было последнее лето — она не умела танцевать иначе, Гэлеон хорошо знал это. 

Ушли странники и вернулись из большого мира, и один из них рассказал мастеру, что мир так мал, его дороги коротки и тесны, и сокращаются с каждым днем — а звезды поют в небе неотступно, и там дороги истинно бесконечны, и это счастье...

Гэлеон вернулся домой и обнял жену — его в странствие пока не тянуло. Все его путешествие заключалось в его замыслах и трудах. 

Но все же в одно, короткое, он пустился снова, вместе с возлюбленной своей — к стоячим камням, к чаше сонной воды.

Иэрнэ первой различила их лица. «Смотри», — сказала она. «Видишь, как он смотрит, не отводит взгляд — словно взгляд может взломать камень и освободить ее», — и указала на тех двоих, рядом. Вечно тянутся друг к другу, не могут пошевелиться — только соприкоснуться рукавами.

— Гэллаир сказал — здесь начинается тропа. Любовь моя, что он имел в виду? Я тропы не вижу.

— Это ничего, любовь моя. Зато вижу я. Она прямо здесь. Если будет нужно, я проведу тебя по ней. 

— Куда она ведет?

Иэрнэ покачала головой и не ответила.

Вернувшись, Гэлеон достал в мастерской старую свою работу — венец из золота многих оттенков. Столько лет прошло, а в Лаан Гэлломэ он так никому и не понадобился — Учитель любит серебро. Иэрнэ взяла венец у него из рук, подняла, невесомый, на кончиках пальцев, кивнула — да, это подойдет.

На следующий год венец украсил один из стоячих камней — одно из изваяний. Только тогда мастер рассмотрел, наконец, лицо — его черты были так похожи на черты Учителя... Всего лишь похожи. 

Постепенно Гэлеон научился распознавать их, сидящих камнями в круге — они сестры и братья, видел он теперь; влюбленные и супруги. Вот этот смотрит так, будто видит сон, а тот — словно взгляд его обращен за пределы мира. Вот женщина — роса на ее лице собирается в тонкий ручеек и стекает слезами в складки покрова из листьев плюща. 

Венцами украсил их он. Иэрнэ танцевала для них. 

В другие странствия они не стремились, о, пока не стремились.

Как пахли ландыши той весной! В поселке играли свадьбу за свадьбой, и Гэлеон, весь в трудах, только к исходу весны осознал, как мало знакомых — как мало его ровесников — встретил он в Лаан Гэлломэ. Разве что Элхэ-провидица, но она не оставляет Учителя, и в поселке она редкий гость. Но на праздники она приходила, и можно было с ней говорить. 

— Как, разве ты не понял, — ответила она. — Мы не стареем и живем долго, но у нас есть свой срок. Все уходят. И ты уйдешь. Думаю, уже скоро — Учитель удивлялся, что ты до сих пор здесь. Он ведь сделал так, что мы возносимся к звездам, как искры над костром, и гаснем для пределов этого мира. Мы все это выбрали. Или ты хочешь отказаться? 

— Я так люблю эту землю, — ответил Гэлеон. Столько еще не сделано на ней. Ее предел еще далек.

— Ближе, чем ты думаешь, — ответила Элхэ-провидица, и более не сказала ничего.

 

Они меняются — медленно, как могут меняться только камни. Но и быстро — настолько, что за годы стало возможно заметить изменения. Тут проступила улыбка, у того опущены веки, и соприкоснулись руки тех, кто тянулся друг к другу. Начал выпрямляться сидящий воин — медленно, так медленно, словно у него было все время мира, чтобы сделать это. «А ведь это немного», — думал Гэлеон глядя на него. «Если мы все уходим, какая разница? У нас на этой земле времени еще меньше. Скоро нас с Иэрнэ позовет звездная дорога, и мы не сумеем противиться зову — как бы не потерять друг друга в пути...»

Иэрнэ танцует — бесшумно, среди тишины. 

— Сыграть тебе? — Спрашивает ее Гэлеон. 

— Нет, — качает она головой. — Я слышу музыку. Это хор голосов — все, что мы можем спеть или сыграть, тень этого хора. Прислушайся — разве никто больше не слышит этот хор? 

Нет.

 

Они работают вместе в мастерской — Гортхауэр и Гэлеон. Легко придумать красивый венец — собери травы, переплети их, повтори в металле или дереве, и тебя восхвалят как мастера. А вот придумать красивый плуг, или молот, или новый, особенный резец — действительно сложно, сложнее даже, чем меч или нож. Что меч — красивая бесполезная игрушка, украшение для стены, напоминание о днях тревоги и ожидания войны. Что нож — полоса послушного железа. Мирный инструмент — вот где вызов для настоящих мастеров. 

Гортхауэр работает, как поет — един с металлом, пламенем и замыслом. Иногда все же — остановится, застынет, засмотрится в огонь ли, в свои ли мысли. Чаще всего — в огонь, особенно когда смешиваются в огне алое с золотом, да нет-нет и проскользнет зеленый оттенок. Тогда Гэлеон становится у него за плечом и смотрит в огонь тоже — что он видит там, нельзя ли разделить видение? 

— Я вижу чашу, — отвечает Гортхауэр на незаданный вопрос. — Я вижу чашу — золото, эмаль, рубины, изумруды. Она лучше, чем та, что принес мой брат, когда пришел сюда. Ненамного лучше, словно ту чашу всего-то надо было доработать. Если бы он был сейчас здесь... 

Говоря так, он растирает себе область сердца — нет, оно не болит, но, может, вот-вот заболит. 

— Искал ли ты его? — спрашивает Гэлеон наконец.

— Нет. Но я звал и пытался услышать ответ. Может, он не хочет отвечать. Учитель изгнал его...

— Если ты так хочешь услышать его голос, не пойти ли на поиски? Учитель изгнал его... но не ты. 

— Нет, — Гортхауэр отводит взгляд. 

Без слов отвечает товарищу по мастерству: «Если пойду искать, то найду его. Путь, ведущий к нему, начинается совсем близко. Что, если это ранит Учителя?»

Странники приходят осенью — одного из них Гэлеон принимает в своем доме, и всю долгую зиму тот рассказывает о дальних краях и других племенах. О том, как там проходит день Ирисов и церемония избрания Звездного Имени, и какие дома там, далеко-далеко, строят для Учителя — на вершинах холмов, черные, украшенные серебряными узорами или каменной резьбой, или простые, без украшений. Какие дары приносят, какие посвящают песни. Нет миру жизни без Учителя, и никакие дары не будут для него малы. Пусть даже он в них не нуждается. Некоторые там, в дальних краях, даже дарят Учителю свои жизни. 

Весной Гэлеон снова уходит на запад — и снова удивляется, как близко к Лаан Гэлломэ круг камней, а никто, кроме них с Иэрнэ, не ходит туда и даже, кажется, не знает о них. Они уходят туда и возвращаются, и опять уходят. Элхэ появляется в их доме однажды, случайно застав — приносит полынь, ветви сосны и аир. 

— Путь зовет вас, — говорит она, — Это хорошо. 

— Нет, — отвечает Гэлеон, — Нет. Мы просто любим эту долину, и долину, следующую за этой, и всю землю, дальше и дальше, до самого моря и после него.

— Море? Там нет никакого моря, — удивляется Элхэ.

Там когда-то было море, последний берег — Гэлеон хорошо помнит его, помнит и узкий луч света из-за гор за морем. Жемчуг у этого берега особенный... как можно было забыть? Но если теперь долго идти на Запад, найдет ли он тот жемчуг снова? Да что там — найдет ли он сам берег? 

Они пускаются в путь, но дальше круга камней нет земель, нет берега и моря — есть поле, лес, низкие пологие холмы. Через холмы они выходят к горам и снова к Лаан Гэлломэ. Мир стал меньше, вспоминает Гэлеон речи Странника. Дороги стали короче. Что стало с миром? — думает Гэлеон. Что стало с нами?

Мы ждали и не дождались. В Лаан Гэлломэ никто не пришел.

Все стало так, как мы хотели. Как хотел Учитель.

Мы живем. Круг года катится ровно, от Дня Звезды до Дня Звезды. Сплетаем слова, нити и травы. Рисуем кружево узора следами на дорогах. Плетем венки и пояса. Все народы почитают Учителя, его посланники принесли закон и мудрость во все земли... Все хорошо.

Но где самый западный берег — и свет из-за моря? Почему пути сошлись в кольцо? 

— Тропинка, — смеется Иэрнэ, — Не забывай про тропинку. 

— Да, — спрашивает Гэлеон ее — и сам себя. — Кто поставил там круг камней, и что у них за лица? 

— А почему, — отвечает Иэрнэ, — Почему ты так уверен, что их там кто-то ставил?

 

В осенних листьях бродят Дети Звезд — пьяная осень, осень уходящей зелени, приходящего золота — а следом серебро инея на коричневом, и серебро дождей, а пока тепло, радость и праздник каждого дня. Все так, как хочется Детям Звезд — вино и хлеб, песня и танец, свет в доме. Но нет-нет да и застынет кто-нибудь, глядя в небо — словно там его место, не здесь, не на земле.

Призывают ли звезды своих детей? В какой час они призывают их? Куда зовут? 

В круге камней спокойно и тихо, но ручей обрел голос — еле слышный, а все же есть. «Мы все чаще приходим сюда — может, стоит построить здесь дом», — думает вслух Гэлеон.

— Они не против, — говорит Иэрнэ. — Они нас всегда ждут.

— Ты слышишь их? Они говорят с тобой?

— И с тобой, — отвечает она мужу, — они говорят и с тобой. Они говорят со всеми. Странно, что остальные их не слышат. 

Учитель приходит к ним в дом вскоре после Дня Огня — садится у очага, вызывает саламандр, и они танцуют для него — хозяина всего, ныне гостя в их доме, и для хозяев дома, принимающих драгоценного гостя. Они молчат, и в молчании этом Гэлеон вспоминает и золотой венец, который не хранит больше дома, и неслышимую музыку, что звучит над тихим ручьем, узоры лишайников и мхов, трещин на каменных лицах... Чьи это лица, хочет спросить мастер, но Иэрнэ кладет ему руку на плечо и останавливает вопрос. Молчание в ответ на молчание, и тишина в ответ на тишину — покой эллери ахэ в ответ на... на что? Что хочет сказать им Учитель? Танец духов огня — нервный, неровный, словно Учитель чем-то обеспокоен. Но чем, он не говорит, не спрашивают его и хозяева дома. На прощание он просто говорит им — я люблю вас, дети мои.

В следующий раз, когда они приходят в круг камней, там нет ни мха, ни лишайников, нет части травы — зато есть следы огня на камнях. Словно молнии били прямо по сидящим в круге. Венцы оплавлены. Потеки золота на каменных лицах — как тусклые слезы. Иэрнэ тянется к ним, словно хочет стереть золотые слезы, исцелить и утешить. Каменные лица улыбаются ей, словно говорят в ответ: «Это ничего».  
Улыбки легко различить. «Неужели было время, когда я принимал их просто за валуны, — удивляется Гэлеон. — Они ведь...»

Живые.

Потек золота поддается под рукой — легко, словно на самом деле это воск от свечи. Гэлеон помогает жене очистить лица, поправляет на сидящих остатки вьюнов и плюща — раз уж нет у них других одеяний. Как будто они нуждаются в одеяниях. Как будто камня недостаточно. 

Весной Гэлеон снова принимает в доме гостя, странника — и ведет его на запад. Кто поставил тут эти камни, спрашивает гость — он издалека, откуда-то с юга, ему знакомы огромные изваяния — там любят изображать Учителя и его фаэрни. «Вот эти черты — они еле намечены, но кто-то хотел отобразить Учителя, это понятно, а остальные зачем?» — спрашивает он. Все лица для Гэлеона ясно различимы, и да, сходство есть, но и только... «Запомни это место, — отвечает он страннику. — Просто запомни». 

Год за годом катятся дни, меняется так мало — и так много. Звезда зовет, говорит то один, то другой — и уходят из Лаан Гэлломэ, или вовсе из кругов мира. «Я хочу остаться», — думает мастер, работая над резьбой карниза или шкатулкой. «Я хочу остаться до конца, и чтобы любовь моя была со мной, мало ли это, много ли?»

Бывает, что день полон света, или встреч, или воспоминаний. Иэрнэ призывает к себе птиц — пусть будет день птиц. Никаких клеток, никаких силков — ей достаточно увидеть птицу, достаточно услышать голос... подобрать перышко. Достаточно вспомнить. 

Она зовет — и отзывается малая птаха. Всего одна — пусть остальные вольно живут в своем лесу, в своем небе. И еще — тень птицы ложится Иэрнэ на лицо, на руки, на плечи. Только тень, но где же сама птица — такая тень остается от огромного крыла, такая птица могла бы поднять в полет на своей спине саму эллерэ, где же она, где великая? Нет ее, нет, больше не парит в небесах, лишь тень ее откликнулась на зов... И все же откликнулась.

Что еще откликнется на зов лишь тенью? 

Мы уйдем путем Звезды, позовет ли нас кто-нибудь обратно? Вспомнит ли нас? Что откликнется на призыв, тени ли наши, песни ли?

Стелется сон-трава,  
Ирис в кружеве звезд  
Не различить мне в сумерках —  
Что за ним?  
Аконит зацветает.

«Мир стал меньше, чем был», — говорит ему очередной гость. 

— Некогда, под сенью лесов далеко на востоке, видел я идущих на запад детей звезд — многие сотни их вышли в путь, где они все — я многое видел, но их больше не встречал никогда. И самих тех лесов я не нахожу более. Мы идем к дальнему берегу, говорили те, кто отправился в поход, и знамена их сияли в свете звезд, и блики на остриях охотничьих копий были многочисленны, как звезды — где они все, о, где они? Где дальний их берег?

— На западе больше нет берега, — отвечает ему Гэлеон, и ловит взгляд Эленхел, Элхэ, Видящей. 

Ты проверял? Зачем? Зачем тебе круги этого мира, когда нас ждут все звезды, какие есть, все пути между ними, какие только можно представить?

Взглядом на взгляд отвечает ей мастер — на что все пути среди звезд, если они не ведут к дому?

Тени движутся в каменном круге — переплетаются, стелются, смешиваются с тенями травы, с бликами на воде. Круг за кругом — вода прозрачнее воздуха, воздух тяжелее воды, небо опрокидывается и падает в сонную чашу у ног каменных изваяний, и, отразившись, снова занимает свое место над землей... Порыв ветра — и все на местах, лишь дрожат капельки воды на паутине — паук натянул свою сеть между камней, пока длилась пляска неба и тени, и свет теперь играет с паучьим изделием — что еще делать с ним?

На горе или в долине, близко к каменным королям и королевам в уничтоженных венцах или далеко от них — теперь Гэлеон тоже может различить хор голосов, далекую — нет, давнюю — музыку. Оказывается, надо просто захотеть услышать. Иэрнэ это было легче, чем ему, но вот и он тоже может это слышать. Он старается не прислушиваться, когда Учитель рядом — как будто Учитель может обидеться... нет, обида — неправильное слово, но нужного слова в ах’энн нет. Но ведь это просто музыка. Нельзя же обижаться на то, что кто-то слушает ее. 

— Почему ты не любишь Учителя, — спрашивает Гэлеона Видящая. — Как ты смеешь. 

— Разве это так? 

— Вы слушаете не его, ты и Иэрнэ. Он связал свою судьбу с судьбой Арты, он Возлюбивший Мир. Как вы можете оставить его без вашего внимания!

— Но погоди, — спрашивает Гэлеон. — Ведь если я люблю... ну вот я люблю Иэрнэ — но все остальное я тоже как-то люблю, по-другому. И Учитель... что такое я смею? О чем ты говоришь?

— О чужой Музыке. Она мертвенная, она губила все, что в Арте, причиняла Учителю боль. 

— Я не понимаю. Ты произносишь слова, но я не понимаю их. В том, что я слышу, нет ничего губительного. Ветер поет, и поет вода, камни отзываются моему духу, листва имеет голоса, и все это хор...  
— Где есть Учитель, не нужен никакой Хор! Он только мешает творению. Только Учителя должно любить, как ты не понимаешь! 

— Я не могу любить только потому, что должен, — отвечает Гэлеон, поворачивается и уходит. 

 

Когда они с Иэрнэ возвращаются домой, дома нет. На его месте лес — словно тут не край поселка, словно Гэлеон никогда не расчищал место, чтобы строить... словно самого этого места нет и не было.  
«Нужно уходить», — говорит Иэрнэ, тянет его за руку, а он все смотрит: нет ни дома, ни мастерской, ни инструментов, ни книг... лютня оставалась незаконченная... больше нет и ее.

Они уходят на запад, их только двое, у них нет ни знамени, ни оружия. Есть лишь начало тропы где-то в круге статуй в оплавленных коронах, каменных королей и королев. Иэрнэ знает, где оно, и ведет его туда, спешит, словно земля у них под ногами может исчезнуть, подобно их дому и земле, на которой тот стоял. Где они окажутся тогда? В каком бесконечном странствии? 

«Тоска по дому — мы еще не покинули Арту, а я уже чувствую ее, — думает Гэлеон. — Как мало для этого надо... Был ли у нас дом? Я уже не уверен.»

В круге — теперь он больше, чем был вначале, небольшое озеро плещется у ног сидящих каменных фигур — каменных ли? Сидящие улыбаются двум эллери, слегка кивают, приветствуя их. «Вот, тропа здесь, — показывает Иэрнэ. — Следующий шаг мы сделаем уже по ней».

— Что это за путь? 

— Нас готовили к звездному пути всю жизнь — к далекому, долгому, без возвращения, без дома... Это земной. Ты же хотел остаться с Артой как можно дольше, и я хотела. Потому что я люблю ее, хотя, наверное, звезды должна была любить сильнее. Вот, мы пойдем и мы останемся. 

Музыка звучит ясно и тихо, когда они делают следующий шаг.

— Подожди!

Гэлеон останавливается, оборачивается к сидящим — к тому, похожему на Учителя, кому он первому подарил золотой венец.

— Мы можем вернуться, если захотим?

И получает ответ — речь ясно различима, удивительно, что прежде не пришло в голову с ними заговорить:

— Кое-кто, возлюбивший мир, ревнив и не терпит иных. Мы — нет. Эта дверь не закрыта ни для кого, с какой стороны бы он ни шел. Добро пожаловать домой.

Гэлеон делает шаг, и еще шаг, и еще... прямо к морскому берегу, к которому издали тянется дорожка света — словно рука друга.


End file.
